You are loved Don't give up
by KirstyM
Summary: It's 6 years after Bella's illness. And everything's been going fine so far. Bella and Edward have never been happier. But then they get bad news... and they have to figure out a way to get through this. Sequel to Our final goodbye. BxE All human
1. Summary

**Sorry it took me so long! But school's crazy. So I finally found time to start this for you guys. I can't promise that it'll go as fast as OFG… but I'll do my best!**

**Summary:**

_Bella and Edward, you couldn't imagine a better match. After what they've been through. You'd think they could finally live happily ever after.  
But then it strikes again… will their happy little family survive through another strike? __Or will this be the end…_

**Let me know what you think! And I'll try to have the first chapter up as soon as I can!**


	2. Preface

**Okay, seriously. Oh my god! Thanks all of you! I didn't know, so many people were waiting to read it! Thank you!**

**Here is the preface for you. **

**Preface  
**  
My world seemed to break down, right then. How could I ever live without Bella? How could they even expect me too. They should've done something about it! After the first time, we were supposed to be able to just live on like this. We were supposed to live happily ever after. And now... it was all taken away from us.  
For the past years, my world revolved around her. And her world revolved around me. Right now, my world had nothing to revolve around anymore.  
Everything was gone. All our future plans, everything we talked about for the past years. What we wanted to do. Travel the world, move to a big house with a huge garden where our kids would be able to run around, have kids...  
The only thing we did get, was that we were able to get married before...  
Before all this happened. Before my world crashed down on me.  
All I had left now, was this little person. This little person I had no idea what to do with. Bella wasn't here to help me out with her anymore.

**You probably think I'm gonna kill Bella now, but nothing's certain. Maybe this means something entirely different. Only I know!**

Review plz.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/n Okay… I'm shocked here. I only posted the summary and preface… and I already got 36 story alerts… I love it! Thanks everyone!**

**This is just sort of an intro chapter again, to tell you what happened to everyone since OFG. So it's not very long... next chapter will be longer!  
**

**I'm sorry I'm taking a bit long, but it's pretty hard to get back into the story… and think up stuff u'll like.  
I've decided I'll try to update once a week. Because more than that, I just can't do because of school and everything.**

**-Kirsty**

**Song: All you wanted – Michelle Branch**

**BPOV**

**Chapter 1**

Forever and ever, that's what we promised each other. And everything seemed to be going just fine with that. After our wedding, we went on our honey moon to Europe. And seen as Edward got as long off as he needed. (Carlisle made that possible) And I didn't have any school anyway. We traveled around for 2 entire months.  
We forgot about everything that ever happened. And we just had fun. We went to almost every country in Europe.  
When we got back, Alice gave us our wedding present from her. A fully decorated apartment. Of course, decorated by her.  
Edward soon changed from being a nurse, to an intern. He said he wanted to save life's like mine every day. So he was busy trying to become a doctor now.  
Alice and Rosalie, became my 2 best friends. Whenever Edward was at the hospital, I'd go do something with them. Mostly shopping, because Alice was addicted to that.  
The first few months, after I got cleared, I couldn't go find a job or anything yet. I had to take things slow, I was still too tired to do anything.  
It took about a year, before I could finally start doing my usual things again.  
I started college, and 4 years later I got my diploma. And not long after that I found a job. I spend most of my time at either Edward and my appartement, or at the Cullens' house. They were my 2 favorite places in the world. Esmé and Carlisle, sort of became my second pair of parents.

Charlie, ofcourse was still chief of the police. And he loved living on his own again. Not that I was a bother, but he just loved being alone. Just like me.

In a way, I was thankfull for the disease I had. Because thanks to it, I met Edward. And of course the rest of the Cullens. But on the other hand, because of it. Every time I even just coughed, everyone came running to me, asking me if I was alright and if I needed anything.  
It was getting a little annoying.  
I had to come to the hospital, every month at first. But now I just had to come back once a year, in case it ever came back.  
Edward and I, agreed we wouldn't talk about it again, unless I thought it came back. But it just hurt us both too much to think about it.

Our life was pretty much perfect now, I still felt the same tingling, every time I saw him. And we loved each other so much. There was nothing wrong with our life right now.

But we didn't know, what would happen to us…

**A/n I'm sorry it's short, but like I said. It's just an intro. More as soon as I can!**

**Let me know what you think. Good beginning or not? **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone, I really appreciate all the reviews and everything I get. I'm sorry I really can only update once a week for now. Exams and stuff. But I'll do my best.

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Kirsty**

Song: Paint it black - Rolling stones

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 2**

It all started again, on a beautiful day in June. You'd think nothing could ever happen, on a day the sun was shining and everything was green outside.

I woke up when the alarm went off at 7 am. I moaned a little and turned on my side laying my head on Edward's chest. I heard him chuckle beside me.

'Bella, love. You know I have to get up...' He whispered in my ear. And I just moaned again in answer. Really, how could he always be so cheerfull in the morning.  
He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. 'Fine, 5 more minutes. Carlisle won't mind.' He whispered and I smiled a little holding him.

5 minutes weren't nearly enough. I felt him slowly put me down in the bed and he got up. 'Sorry.' He kissed my head and I heard him walk to the bathroom and get in the shower.

I layed there for a few more minutes. Before I got up as well, walking down in my bathrobe. I started making Edward some breakfast and it wasn't long before he walked down.

'So you're sure you'll be alright today? I mean I know Carlisle will be there.' He looked at me with those worried eyes of his. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. 'I'll be fine Edward. I'm sure there's nothing.'

He nodded and kissed my head again. 'I just wished I could be there...' I let go of him and gave him his toast. 'You're going to be late, mister.' I kissed him and looked after him as he ran out the door.

I cleaned up and hung around at home for a while. No matter how many times, Carlisle told me I was fine. I was still so nervous every time. Because I didn't know if I could survive another blow of it...

At 10 I got my things and walked outside. When I got to the hospital, I saw Alice standing there. 'Alice? What are you doing here...' She looked up and I already knew. 'Edward asked you, didn't he?'

'Of course Bells. You think he'd let you go alone?' She walked up to me and hugged me tight. 'You'll be fine.' She linked her arm with mine and pulled me inside.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't get away from Alice today. It seemed like everyone was nervous, but me.

We got to Carlisle's office and knocked on. 'Come on in!' I heard him say and I opened the door walking in. 'Ah Bella!' He smiled and shook my hand. 'How are you today?' I saw he had put a pot of tea on his desk for us. He always did that, wanting me to feel at home.

I sat down slow and he gave Alice and I a glass of tea. 'So, lets have the usual conversation. Before we do the tests...' I nodded and prepared myself for it. 'So, have you had any headaches lately?' He looked at me writing something down.

'Well, other than the usual stress kind. Not really...' He nodded and wrote more down. The questions continued like that for a while. Even though Carlisle already knew it all, I always told him everything.

After about 30 minutes we were done, and he got up. Lets do it then...' he smiled and led us to the scan room. 'As always, we'll be behind this glass...' I nodded and changed into one of those hospital gowns, before I laid down on the machine.

The machine started moving, until I was in the round little chamber inside. 'Lay still Bella...' I heard and I rolled my eyes a little. I'd done this like 20 times already. I laid there for a few minutes, until I got rolled back out and I got dressed.

I walked out, into the little room and waited for the scan to appear.

**EPOV**

I was busy doing my rounds, but I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Bella every few minutes. She was my life now. And every day, I was scared something would happen again. Even if she just went out shopping, I was scared she would get hit by a car or something. I'd already been to close to losing her before.

I was talking to one of my patients, when I suddenly saw a frantic Alice running past. I frowned and got up walking out the room. 'Alice?' She turned around really fast and walked back to me. 'Edward, you have to come...'

'Alice, what's going on...' I frowned.

'It's...' She looked at me for a few seconds. 'Bella...' She whispered. I felt the blood drain from my face and ran with her right away.

When we got to Carlisle's office, I could hear the most heartbreaking sound coming from it.

My Bella, crying....

**A/n**** I know it's still not that long… but they'll be longer…. This one won't be that long I think. I'll try to make it as long as possible. But I don't want this one to just repeat what happened in OFG. So I'm doing my best to come up with new things I can do. If you have any ideas. Don't hesitate to send them! Let me know what you thought. xx**


End file.
